<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmer in the Winter by princesskaits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239086">Warmer in the Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskaits/pseuds/princesskaits'>princesskaits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, And Rey notices, And guess who she has to sit next to, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bazine is into Ben, Ben and Rey do winter activities together, Ben is lorge, Ben thinks Rey is into Finn, F/M, Hot tub makeout, Instead of blushing Ben's ears turn pink, Interfering Leia, Light Angst, Mean Girl Bazine, Mention of Rey's difficult childhood, Mutual Pining, POV Rey, Pining, Previously in a bad foster home, Prompt Fill, Rey is self-conscious about her past, Rey oversleeps, Rey's parents were alcoholics, Seriously they are so awkward, Sorry the tags are all over the place, Sort of unrequited crush (but not really), There's only one bus seat left, but she's not, jealous Rey, ski resort, ski trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskaits/pseuds/princesskaits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this tweet from @MeedaWrites:</p><p>https://twitter.com/MeedaWrites/status/1260930186746331137</p><p>Summary:</p><p>“Just a heads up dear, there’s only a couple of seats left,” Headmistress Organa explains as they climb the stairs, “and I’m sitting in the one next to the deputy, so you’ll have to take the one next to my son.”</p><p>Rey stops dead in her tracks, sure she misheard the headmistress, because there’s no way she just said her son is sitting on this bus right now and that Rey would be sitting next to him.</p><p>Her son that Rey has had a creepy crush on since her freshman year.</p><p>Her son that Rey has tried (and failed) to forget about since he graduated.</p><p>Her son that goes to Rey’s top choice school.</p><p>-or-</p><p>In which Rey is just trying to have a good time on her high school senior ski trip when the headmistress decides to drag her son (and Rey's long-standing crush) along, and awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rise and Shine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I'm so excited to share the first chapter of my very first Reylo fic (actually, my first fic ever, *nervous laughter*) with you!</p><p>I haven't written for fun in about two years, so I'm feeling a little rusty. Please have mercy on me 🙈</p><p>Chapter count unknown at the moment. I try to follow my outlines, but when I start writing I get..carried away lol. Hopefully I'll come up with a solid number the more I work on this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey is not--and never will be--a morning person.</p><p> </p><p>Her best friend, Rose, knows this, and Rey guesses that’s why Rose made a point to tell her to set at least five alarms to make sure she wakes up on time to leave for the annual Coruscant Academy senior ski trip.</p><p> </p><p>“Check-in starts at five-thirty AM,” Rose reminded her as they headed out of the information session at school the day before. It was Thursday, but since the senior trip is such a long-standing school tradition, campus closes on Friday to give the future graduates a long weekend to blow off steam. “We’re pulling out by six. You know since Deputy Headmistress Holdo takes the lead on these trips, she <em> will </em>make us leave on time whether you’re there or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there,” Rey insisted, but knew Rose’s concern was genuine. Rey barely makes it to school on time as it is. Between hours of AP homework, endless extracurriculars, and her part time job at the local library, Rey usually doesn’t end up in bed until midnight at the earliest. And it’s not like she can cut back on anything--Rey has an academic scholarship to maintain and bills to help her foster mom, Maz, out with now that she’s eighteen. Plus, she’s counting on her grades and after school activities to win her a scholarship to a good university, preferably in the Ivy League (more specifically--Harvard. And her top choice has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that <em> he </em> goes there, thank you very much).</p><p> </p><p>Still, Rey knows this trip is a big deal. She and Rose have practically been dreaming about it since freshman year. So Rey reassuringly put her hands on her friend’s shoulders, looked her in the eye, and promised she would make it there on time.</p><p> </p><p>So, you see, Rey really didn’t intend to stay up until one AM getting a head start on chemistry homework. She also swears she just didn’t hear the first four alarms going off and claims to have no memory of snoozing the fifth one twice. Truly, she had no idea what time it was until Maz burst into her room, shaking Rey awake and telling her she needed to turn the alarms off. So Rey, groggy on four hours of sleep, silences her blaring phone, and finally takes note of the time--5:35 AM.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she puts the speed of lightning to shame with how quickly she gets out of bed. She throws on the first things she can find that remotely resembles clothing, pulls her shoulder-length brown waves back into a bun, grabs her duffle bag (thanking every god in existence that she’d actually had the decency to pack everything last night), and heads out the door.</p><p> </p><p>She breaks about a dozen traffic laws as she makes her way to the school. Rey doesn’t live in the affluent part of town the academy is in, so it usually takes her just over twenty minutes to get there. Thankfully, traffic is light since it’s so early, but Rey drives a steady ten miles over the speed limit just in case. Her phone is blowing up with texts next to her in the passenger seat (most likely from Rose), but Rey is too busy rolling through stop signs to even bother answering.</p><p> </p><p>By some miracle, Rey doesn’t get pulled over and she turns into the parking lot at exactly 5:55 AM. There’s a giant luxury travel bus parked in front of the school entrance, ready to take the Coruscant senior class on a three hour drive to a luxury resort in the mountains of Vermont. She can see Deputy Headmistress Holdo standing near it, clipboard in hand and looking the epitome of perfection even in jeans and a puffy jacket. A man who Rey assumes is the driver is busy shoving the last of the luggage into the undercarriage. There isn’t a student in sight. They must already be on board the bus.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Rey pulls into the closest parking spot she can find and shuts the car off. She practically trips over her own feet trying to get out, pulling her duffle bag with her as she starts sprinting towards the bus.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Rey calls. “Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Holdo’s head turns in her direction, disapproving glare already plastered all over her face. “Five minutes until departure,” she says once Rey grinds to a halt in front of her. “Cutting it close, don’t you think Miss Johnson?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rey pants, trying to catch her breath. “My alarms. I didn’t--”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Johnson, I am very familiar with your attendance record.” Holdo’s look is pure steel and lacking any and all empathy. “I have half a mind to turn you away to teach you that showing up in the knick of time doesn’t always cut it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyes shift to the ground. She can’t see them, but Rey knows her classmates are staring at her through the black windows of the bus. Her face burns with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p><em> I should have just stayed asleep </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the girl some slack, Amilyn.” Rey lifts her gaze to see Headmistress Organa stepping down from the bus. Unlike Holdo, the headmistress looks like she’s prepared to spend hours sitting uncomfortably on a bus with a bunch of teenagers. She’s wearing a pair of joggers, a loose sweater, and tennis shoes. Her graying hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she’s holding a very large Starbucks cup in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Usually Headmistress Organa doesn’t join the seniors on their trip, preferring to leave the responsibility to the deputy and a few other chaperones. However, she made an exception last year because her son was going and decided to come this year because, well, she’s the reason Rey can even afford to go.</p><p> </p><p>The headmistress has always taken a special interest in the scholarship students, going to great lengths to make them feel included amongst the affluent student body. This year, she was able to receive funding from a few of the academy’s donors to cover the cost of any senior that couldn’t pay their own way. After Rey found out how much it was going to cost her, she had started accepting that she’d never be able to go on the trip. She knew Maz couldn’t afford it and everything Rey made at the library went towards bills, groceries, or her meager college fund. So, after Headmistress Organa informed the scholarship seniors their costs had been covered, Rey nearly burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering this makes Rey want to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. Here she is, disrespecting the headmistress’s hard work and generosity by barely showing up on time--and looking like crap no less. On the way over, Rey realized in her haste she’d thrown on the largest hoodie she owned and a pair of leggings with a small hole in the thigh. The baby hairs around her face are probably sticking out in every direction and she can feel the tiredness gathered in bags under her eyes. She doesn’t even have a coat on since she stupidly packed it last night and didn’t have time to fish it out before she ran out the door.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, for reasons Rey can’t pinpoint, the headmistress is still defending her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s already come all this way at such an ungodly hour. Just let the girl on the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>The deputy huffs, knowing deep down even though she’s the lead that she doesn’t stand a chance against the headmistress. “Well, she’s already been paid for.” She lifts her clipboard and makes a checkmark next to what Rey assumes is her name on a list. She gives Rey one last look and mutters, “Don’t make it a habit this weekend, Miss Johnson,” before boarding the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Rey waits until Holdo is out of earshot before sighing in relief. “Thank you, headmistress.”</p><p> </p><p>Headmistress Organa winks at Rey. “Give your bag to the driver and let’s get you on the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey does just that, but not before unpacking her coat. It’s colder than hell outside right now and upstate Vermont is definitely going to be worse. She keeps her phone and her headphones with her too, planning to drown out any noise with music and doze off for an hour or two. As she follows Headmistress Organa onboard the bus, Rey finally checks her messages. There are thirteen new ones from Rose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Are u up? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Rey? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: It’s 5:30. Are u on ur way? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Pls tell me ur awake </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: I stg Rey if ur still asleep… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: REY IT IS 5:40 U BETTER BE DRIVING HERE RIGHT NOW </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: ANSWER ME DAMMIT OR WE’RE GOING TO LEAVE U HERE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: We’re boarding, if ur coming I’ll try and save u a seat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: It got taken. Now I’m stuck sitting next to that kid whose nose whistles </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Have I mentioned I’m going to kill u </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: REY </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: REY OMG </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: U NEED TO GET HERE NOW UR NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHO IS COMING ON THE TRIP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyebrows knit in confusion at Rose’s last text. Only the seniors and chaperones are allowed on this trip, so they should know everyone that’s going. She types a reply:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REY: I just got here. I’m boarding now. Who r u talking about? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just a heads up dear, there’s only a couple of seats left,” Headmistress Organa explains as they climb the stairs, “and I’m sitting in the one next to the deputy, so you’ll have to take the one next to my son.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stops dead in her tracks, sure she misheard the headmistress, because there’s no way she just said <em> her son </em> is sitting on this bus right now and that <em> Rey </em> would be sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p><em> Her son </em> that Rey has had a creepy crush on since her freshman year.</p><p> </p><p><em> Her son </em> that Rey has tried (and failed) to forget about since he graduated.</p><p> </p><p><em> Her son </em> that goes to Rey’s top choice school.</p><p> </p><p>But just then, Rey’s phone buzzes in her hand. She lifts it and sees another text from Rose confirming she did not, in fact, hear the headmistress wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: UMM BEN FREAKING SOLO. THE GUY YOU’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH FOR FOUR YEARS. AND GUESS WHAT??? THERE’S AN OPEN SEAT NEXT TO HIM!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Rey is really wishing she would have just stayed asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Spy with My Little Eye Something...Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t--” Rey stammers, shifting back towards the aisle “--I mean, I didn’t--”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Ben smiles politely, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s shuffling even further from her now, and Rey just knows he’s pegging her as some sort of weirdo now. What was she thinking, lingering like that?</p><p>Maybe she can save this if she apologizes again because Rey can’t--she just can’t--go the rest of her existence having Ben think she’s a freak who likes invading people’s personal space. But just as she’s gearing up to tell him how sorry she is, his hand lifting distracts her. Her eyes unconsciously follow it up and up until it reaches his ear.</p><p>His ear that is flushed pink--and growing pinker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Rey briefly mentions her alcoholic parents and her experience in a bad foster home. Not many details in this chapter, but more will most likely come up in future ones.</p><p>Hello everyone!! For those of you in the States, I hope you had a nice holiday weekend 🤗</p><p>I intended to update sooner, but I was not liking what I was originally writing for this chapter and I had to start over. I also wrote a lot more than I planned and some parts were hard to get just right, so I spent a lot of time perfecting them until I was happy!</p><p>Also, please mind the new tags. I know there's been a heavy discussion about tagging appropriately on Twitter lately and I'm new to AO3, so please bear with me. I've tried to include as much as possible right now, but depending on where this story takes me they might change. I will be sure to update immediately if that happens!</p><p>We've also got a few new characters joining us and a few more to come 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hair is shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Rey hates that she notices it so quickly, but she kind of has a thing for Ben’s hair. It used to nearly touch his shoulders, falling in easy, dark waves that he’d constantly be pushing back from his face. She often used to wonder what it would feel like if she ran her fingers through it. She still does, honestly, even though there isn’t nearly as much of it as there used to be. She can see his ears now, she realizes. They used to be hidden completely, but now there’s just a few pieces of hair that curl around the tops.</p><p> </p><p>It looks good. <em> He </em> looks good.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sitting behind the other two chaperones--Mr. Ackbar and Ms. Kryze--in the window seat. He hasn’t seen Rey yet; he’s too busy reading a paperback he’s holding open with one hand, and she’s thankful for it because if he were to look in her direction right now, he would see her standing frozen at the front of the bus, openly staring at him. She thinks he's gotten bigger somehow, which is saying a lot because he’s always been big. Even as a sophomore, Rey remembers he towered above most of the students at Coruscant. The first time she ever saw him was during her freshman orientation, when her class was divided into small groups and he was getting ready to give hers a tour of the school. He had to look down at all of them when he spoke, but then he smiled in a way that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle and his dimples come out, and Rey felt her heart do a weird fluttery thing she’d never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>She was a goner instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright, dear?” Headmistress Organa’s voice jarrs Rey from her thoughts. She has to tear her eyes away from Ben to look at the headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Rey says a bit too loudly. “Just, um, a bit surprised to see Ben here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, Ben’s Friday classes got cancelled, so he decided to come home for the long weekend,” the headmistress explains. “I convinced him to join us on the trip since we’re members at the resort, so he’ll be staying at our family cabin. I hardly ever get to see him now, and since my husband is out of town I didn’t want him at home all by himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods in understanding, because she <em> does </em> understand. The headmistress has every right to invite her son wherever she wants. Rey just wishes on some impossible level that she would have known Ben was coming, because she’s not in any way mentally prepared to spend a three-hour bus ride sitting next to him, let alone an entire weekend with him. But there’s no way she could have known. It wasn’t any of her business <em> to </em> know until now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well, if you’d like to sit next to him, I don’t mind sitting by the deputy headmistress.” Rey knows it’s a stretch, but she’s willing to try just about anything to keep from making a fool out of herself--even if it means getting the cold shoulder from Holdo a little longer than she’d like. </p><p> </p><p>“How sweet of you, but I think he’d much prefer sitting next to you than his mother for a few hours.” With that, Headmistress Organa turns to walk down the aisle, leaving Rey no choice but to follow. In an effort to look at anything but Ben, her gaze wanders around the rest of the bus in search for Rose. Rey finds her about five rows back. Behind her are two of their close friends, Poe and Finn, who have craned their necks to look above Rose and Chris the Nose Whistler’s headrests to get a better look. The three of them are grinning at her, looking equal levels of amused by her seating arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>Rey shoots them a death glare.</p><p> </p><p>The headmistress stops at the row Ben is sitting in. “Ben, you remember Rey, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lift to glance at his mother first before drifting to Rey. All of the air leaves her lungs when he looks at her. She’d forgotten how beautiful his eyes are--a warm, soft brown that reminds her of melted chocolate. The corners start to wrinkle like they always do as a kind smile blooms on his face, and Rey has to remind herself he’s smiling at her because he’s <em>nice</em>, not because he <em>likes her</em>. “Sure,” he says, voice just as deep as she remembers. “Hi, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey can barely form a coherent thought right now, let alone speak, so she offers him a little wave in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you kids have a lot to catch up on. And Ben--” Headmistress Organa places her hands on Rey’s shoulders “--Rey applied to Harvard, you know. You’ll have to tell her all the great things she has to look forward to when she gets in.” The headmistress slips away then, leaving Rey to fend for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Rey does one of two things whenever she’s around Ben--she either starts rambling or falls completely silent. Unfortunately for her, Rey’s brain seems to have chosen to go with the former in this situation. “Your mom’s being optimistic. I don’t actually know if I’m going to get in or not. I mean, like, I hope I do. She helped me out with the application and wrote me a really nice letter of recommendation, which I’m hoping will look good since she went there too, you know? But then there’s the matter of paying for it, and since I’m obviously on scholarship here I’d need one for college, so even if I did get in I’d need to get one--”</p><p> </p><p>She stops herself then, realizing what she’s doing and reminding herself that Ben probably doesn’t care about whether or not she’s getting into Harvard. Maybe he would if she had something more impressive to tell him, like if she’d gotten in early decision (like <em> he </em>did), but she doesn’t. She’s just a foster kid who wouldn’t be succeeding if it weren’t for other people’s charity.</p><p> </p><p>But because Ben is kind, he doesn’t make fun of her rambling and, instead, says something nice to her. “I’m sure you’ll have no problem getting one if you get in.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart starts doing that fluttery thing again--one Rey hadn’t felt since she saw him on his last day of school. The last time she thought she was ever going to see him again. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t realize she’s still standing in the aisle until he gestures to the open seat next to him with his paperback. “Um, are you going to sit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah.” Rey feels a blush creep up her neck as she slides into the seat next to him. She instantly wishes she’d tried harder to switch seats with the headmistress because, even though the bus seats provide ample room for the average-sized person, they do not take into account people of <em>Ben’s</em> size. He’s quite...broad, so he kind of spills over into Rey’s space. His giant arm takes up the whole arm rest between them and his legs are so long he has to bend them to make them fit in the tight space between his chair and the one in front of him. Rey’s knee almost knocks against his as she settles in and he must notice because he tries to tuck it further in to give her more space. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Ben says sheepishly. “I don’t think these seats are built for people as tall as me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” It’s not really, because Rey thinks if he touches her at all while she’s sitting this close to him, she’ll probably turn into a puddle of goo. </p><p> </p><p>They fall silent, Ben turning back to his book and Rey turning her attention to the driver finally boarding the bus. In no time, he’s seated, closing the doors, and pulling out of the parking lot, officially trapping Rey onboard with Ben for the next three hours.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not long after that Rey feels her phone vibrate. She sees it’s a message from Rose in the group chat they have with Finn and Poe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Guys doesn’t Rey look so cute sitting next to Ben??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FINN: This is like ur dream come true! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> POE: Couldn’t you have worn something a bit more flattering? U look homeless </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REY: Shut up all of u this is my ACTUAL nightmare </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Well maybe if u had woken up on time… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> REY: Don’t even START. I know I screwed up and I am PAYING THE PRICE </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> REY: I didn’t even have time to brush my teeth this morning ;.; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FINN: Ouch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> POE: BAHAHAHA </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: Boys I am not afraid to climb over my seat to deck you two DON’T TEST ME </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REY: Get in line </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROSE: And as for u missy--this is probably the last chance ur ever going to get to talk to Ben, so JUST DO IT U CHICKEN </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REY: He’s reading a book!! He clearly has no interest in talking to me!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FINN: Maybe he thinks U don’t want to talk to HIM because u keep looking at ur phone!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REY: UR the ones who texted ME??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> POE: AND???? Just open ur mouth and speak words to him!! It’s NOT. THAT. HARD. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey grits her teeth, hating that her friends are right. She’s always had a difficult time talking to Ben. It’s not like she’s antisocial. Being involved in so many extracurriculars has given her the chance to make plenty of friends. Ben was involved in a lot of those same activities, so she also had plenty of opportunities to strike up a conversation with him. Still, she just couldn’t find the courage (or coherency) to, and she knows it has every reason to do with the fact that he’s totally out of her league.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had a rough life before she ended up at Maz’s. Her parents were drunks, dragging her from the UK to the States when she was young with the promise that they would change. It didn’t last, and they died one night when her dad wrapped their car around a telephone pole driving drunk. With no living family members to take her in, Rey was forced into the foster care system at the age of nine. She was in one bad house before Maz’s. Like the other kids, Plutt saw her as more of a servant than a foster child--a servant he wasn’t afraid to punish. It took too long, but he was eventually banned from fostering. Rey moved into Maz’s after that, and the woman loves to dote on her, constantly cooking her meals and letting her sleep in on Sundays.</p><p> </p><p>Between eating properly and finally getting enough sleep, Rey was able to start focusing on her grades, knowing they are the only things that have a real shot of helping Rey make a better life for herself than the one she seemed destined to end up with. A life far from the one Ben has always been destined for. She shouldn’t let the fact that his upbringing was so different from hers make her as self-conscious as it does, but it’s hard not to think about it when you’re a poor kid going to a rich school. His family is loaded (old money on his maternal grandmother’s side, Rose told her once), and with that kind of money, Ben has endless opportunities. Meanwhile, Rey must constantly strive for perfection, knowing one mistake could take away her only shot at a decent future.</p><p> </p><p>Ben knows nothing of her past, of course. He knows Rey is on scholarship, but she’s only ever told Rose, Poe, and Finn her life story. Finn knows the most because he’s like her--a foster kid also on scholarship--so he understands. But Finn tells her not to be so closed off. “You can’t be afraid to let people in, Peanut,” he said, using his nickname for her. “You’d be surprised at how accepting they are when they make an effort to get to know you.” He told her this after he’d started dating Poe six months ago. Before then, Rey used to be the only one Finn would talk to about his experience in foster care. Now, she’s pretty sure Poe knows almost everything she does.</p><p> </p><p>Rey keeps her head forward and glances at Ben out of the corner of her eye. He’s still focused on his book, brow furrowed in concentration as his eyes move back and forth over the pages. He hasn’t ever given her a reason to think he’d treat her differently if he knew. While she’s encountered the occasional rich asshole who looked down at her for not having money, he’s always been as nice to her as he is with anyone else. By that logic, she should at least try to talk to him a little, right? At least now if it blows up in her face, she doesn’t have to see him at school. And Harvard is a big campus, so she can easily avoid him.</p><p> </p><p>Making her decision, she sits up a little straighter and turns to face him. “What are you reading?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her for a moment--almost like he’s surprised she’s talking to him--before turning the book to show her the cover. “<em> Great Expectations </em>. It’s for my British literature class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it good?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs. “It’s alright, but I guess I don’t really have to like it. I’ve just got to be able to write a ten page paper about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Rey can’t help but smile because she’s actually <em> talking </em> to him, and it’s going <em> well </em>. “Do you like the class?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he concedes, “it’s just a lot of work. I have four others on top of it and I feel like I’m studying all the time.” He laughs. “College is a lot more hard work than they show in the movies.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs with him a little, unable to help herself. Maybe she <em> was </em> making a bigger deal out of talking to him than she should have. This seems easy, natural. </p><p> </p><p>That is, until she says: “Seems like instead of Harvard they should call it ‘Hard-vard.’”</p><p> </p><p>Rey has never regretted saying something more in her entire life than she does right now.</p><p> </p><p>And the way Ben is staring at her blankly is definitely <em> not </em> helping.</p><p> </p><p>She hates everything about this moment because she can’t simply run away in horror. She’s stuck sitting next to him and she’s going to have to bask in the sheer awkwardness that’s sure to come in the wake of her terrible attempt at being funny for <em> hours </em>.</p><p> </p><p>But just as she’s contemplating throwing herself off the bus and into oncoming traffic, the corners of his mouth quirk, and then he actually <em> chuckles </em>. “They should.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey is gaping a little at him then, because she can’t believe Ben Solo just laughed at her horrendous joke. And she’s so distracted by this she doesn’t notice the driver starting to take the circular entrance onto the freeway. So, she’s completely unprepared for the very abrupt shift in equilibrium and, due to basic (and cursed) physics, her body moves against her will, pressing right into Ben’s side.</p><p> </p><p>The arm rest stops her from toppling onto him completely, but her bicep and thigh are right up against his and Rey’s brain short circuits at the contact. All she can think about is how warm he feels, how she’s close enough to lie her head on his shoulder. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and, against her better judgement, she looks up at him. Ben’s unblinking eyes are already on her. His expression is a mixture of surprise and something--<em> something </em> she can’t quite read, but sees it in the way his mouth tightens and his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows.</p><p> </p><p>Rey spends a little too much time trying to figure it out, not noticing until the bus is driving straight again that she’s too close--been too close to him for longer than what is appropriate. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t--” Rey stammers, shifting back towards the aisle “--I mean, I didn’t--”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Ben smiles politely, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s shuffling even further from her now, and Rey just <em> knows </em> he’s pegging her as some sort of weirdo now. What was she thinking, lingering like that? He’s never going to want to talk to her again after this. She’s ruined <em> everything </em> in a matter of minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she can save this if she apologizes again because Rey can’t--she just <em> can’t </em>--go the rest of her existence having Ben think she’s a freak who likes invading people’s personal space. But just as she’s gearing up to tell him how sorry she is, his hand lifting distracts her. Her eyes unconsciously follow it up and up until it reaches his ear.</p><p> </p><p>His ear that is flushed pink--and growing <em> pinker </em>.</p><p><br/>
And Rey almost-- <em> almost </em>--thinks it’s nothing, until he’s brushing some strands of hair over it, like he’s trying to cover it up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We live for Ben's pink ears 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not-So-Lost Cause After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey can’t seem to forget about Ben’s ears though. And that something in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. He looked almost...distressed that she was so close rather than weirded out. But she supposes that could also be a normal reaction to someone invading your personal space. As for his pinkening ears, she decides that he must have been feeling warm--that there is absolutely no way their spontaneous change in color had anything to do with her. He probably pulled at his hair out of habit, too, not because he was trying to hide them from her.</p><p>Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you ALL for your patience. I had to deal with some things IRL, so I hadn't been in the proper headspace to write. But I'm back now 😊 This chapter isn't the longest, but I originally planned for chapters three and four to be one chapter until I started to write it. It would have been too long, so I'm splitting it up. Chapter four should hopefully (fingers crossed) be up before the end of this week. My little treat to you for sticking around ❤️</p><p>(Also I suck at naming chapters so I'm sorry lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey hates silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s always made her uncomfortable. Every time she’s in a situation where it’s too quiet, she feels the need to blurt out something to fill the void. She keeps her mouth shut this time though, doing anything to avoid digging herself into a deeper hole of embarrassment. Ben hasn’t made an effort to talk to her since their little incident, keeping his eyes glued to his book. He keeps himself tucked close to the window, probably to avoid touching her, so Rey puts her headphones in and tries to think about anything but him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Rey can’t seem to forget about Ben’s ears though. And that </span><em><span>something</span></em><span> in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. He looked almost...distressed that she was so close rather than weirded out. But she supposes that could also be a normal reaction to someone invading your personal space.</span> <span>As for his pinkening ears, she decides that he must have been feeling warm--that there is absolutely no way their spontaneous change in color had anything to do with her. He probably pulled at his hair out of habit, too, not because he was trying to hide them from her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stares out the bus window for the rest of the ride, trying not to overthink it. Her phone buzzes a few times. It’s probably her friends looking for an update, but she ignores them and watches the sun rise and color the clouds pink and orange. The landscape slowly becomes less rural and more woodsy the further they drive upstate. There isn’t much snow on the ground at home, but this high up the mountains there’s at least a foot on the ground. She’s never been up in the mountains before. She’s heard about most of the kids at Coruscant spending their holidays up here or in Aspen, but Rey can’t imagine spending Christmas anywhere else but home. Maz doesn’t have much family in her life besides Rey, so it‘s nice and quiet with just the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the resort comes into view and the sheer enormity of it takes Rey’s breath away. The main lodge has the dark wooden exterior of a log cabin, but it’s far from a quaint little thing hidden in the forest. It oozes luxury, looking perfectly picturesque with the snow-capped mountains behind it. It’s so big she can’t even see the rest of the resort from where she’s sitting, but she can see the chair lift lazily rotating in the distance over the top of the lodge, bringing skiers and snowboarders up the slope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver pulls the bus under the awning at the front of the lodge. When he brings it to a stop, Holdo stands and announces to the students, “Please head into the lobby and wait there until the headmistress and I get everyone checked in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>After sitting for several hours, Rey’s limbs feel stiff. She’s dying to move around and is sure Ben is anxious to get away from her. The headmistress and the deputy make to get off the bus first, followed by Ms. Kryze and Mr. Ackbar. Rey stands, grabs her coat, and waits for her turn to leave. She feels Ben stand up behind her. Rey doesn’t even have to look at him to know</span> <span>he’s hunching over due to his tall frame because</span> <span>his warm breath is tickling her neck, causing goosebumps to break out there. Afraid he’ll notice, she hurries off the bus the second the aisle becomes clear.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, cold wind assaults her and she feels goosebumps break out all over for a different reason. The air is crisp and clear and feels refreshing in her lungs, but the freezing temperature motivates her to move more quickly towards the lodge. Bellhops approach the bus to take in everyone’s luggage and Rey scurries past them through the automatic doors. A blast of warm air welcomes her. The lodge interior is even more stunning than the outside. The lobby ceiling is tall--so tall Rey has to tilt her neck back to get a good look at the wooden beams and the chandelier made of deer antlers. Unlike its almost black exterior, the wood on the walls inside is a warm, rich brown, giving off a cozy vibe. There’s a huge stone fireplace up against the wall, fire roaring brightly on the hearth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stands close to the fire and waits for her friends. Rose comes through the door first followed closely by Finn and Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Rose says eagerly as she scurries over to Rey, “how’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It, uh, didn’t really,” Rey admits sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean ‘it didn’t?’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you guys he was busy reading,” Rey explains. “I didn’t want to bother him, so I just listened to music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, he didn’t talk to you the whole time?” Poe scoffs. “What a jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“No! That’s not—we </span><em><span>did</span></em><span> talk a little in the beginning, but...”</span> <span>Rey trails off, too embarrassed to tell them about what happened next. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh peanut, it’s alright.” Finn puts his arm around her. “The weekend only just started. You have plenty of time to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey leans into him a little, putting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes wander, eventually landing on Ben. He’s talking to someone in her class, Armitage Hux. She’s not close with Hux, but she knows him well enough to know he and Ben are good friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’s got a wicked crush on Rose. Rey has no idea why. The two are constantly butting heads, whether it’s arguing over what to do about climate change in model UN or how to alter the school lunch schedule during student council meetings. If it wasn’t for Hux always pestering her to go on a date with him, Rey would have no idea he’s into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as if he can sense her, Ben’s eyes on Rey’s. Her first instinct is to look away, ashamed to have gotten caught staring, but she stays on him when she notices him glance at Finn. He seems to take in the sight of Finn’s arm around her, her head on his shoulder, and Rey sees a muscle in Ben’s jaw visibly tense before he looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she has time to wonder what it means, Ben claps Hux on the shoulder and walks towards his mother. He leans down to tell the headmistress something and disappears further into the lodge, probably heading towards his family’s cabin.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux starts walking towards Rey and her friends and Poe juts his chin out in Hux’s direction. “Ginger incoming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose groans as Hux approaches. “Hello Rose,” he beams at her. “You look lovely this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Hux?” Rose bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you to call me ‘Armitage?’ ‘Hux’ is so impersonal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least many times as I’ve told you to fuck off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux’s grin only widens, looking no less deterred. “Have you ever been skiing before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why so interested?” Rose steps closer to him in an effort to look menacing, but it’s hard since Hux towers over her. “Looking for another way to show me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out an exasperated sigh. “For the last time Rose, I did not show you up at the last debate meet. My argument was merely better than yours. It made more sense for me to compete against Mustafar Prep rather than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a dirty move and you know it,” Rose hisses. “I earned that spot, and you swoop in at the last minute--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hux cuts her off before she has a chance to go on a tirade, “I’m asking because Ben and I are certified ski instructors at this resort.” He glances at Rey. “We’d be happy to give you ladies some pointers later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can’t hide the look of surprise on her face. Ben wants to teach her how to ski? She has to stop herself from getting too excited about the idea because there is no way to know if Ben has actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it. Hux could just be trying to trick Rose into a date by inviting more people along. Ben might not even show up if that’s the case, but Rey finds herself holding onto that small chance that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that he</span>
  <em>
    <span> will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with Rose and Hux around to break some of the awkward tension, Rey might be able to have an actual conversation with him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Rose speaks up before Rey has a chance to get a word out. “I can learn how to ski just fine without your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux purses his lips. “Shame, but there are plenty of other instructors here, so I’m sure you both will find someone--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d love to,” Rey blurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shoots her a lethal glare and Hux smiles. “Excellent. See you both later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to leave, and Rose fumes at Rey. “Why did you do that? He’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> person I want teaching me how to ski!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rose,” Rey pleads. “I think I’ll be more comfortable talking to Ben with you two around.” She takes one of Rose’s hands and squeezes it. “Please do it for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose looks torn, so Finn comes to Rey’s assistance. “Take one for the team, Rosie. A few hours with Hux won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Rose lets out a long sigh through her nose and finally concedes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if he pisses me off, I’m not afraid to push him down the slope.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Ben going to teach Rey how to ski? Absolutely.</p><p>Will it be adorably awkward? Most definitely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Chance at Romance...Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She wants to say something, anything, to him, because she wants him to know that--underneath all the nerves--she’s excited that he’s going to be teaching her, that she’s looking forward to it. But before she has a chance, Bazine is rushing towards him and throws her arms around his neck. “Benny! It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Rey clenches her jaw. Just perfect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said the ski lesson would be in this chapter, but I wasn't initially planning to write as much as I did. If had left it in it would have been over 8k and I didn't want this chapter to be that long. It will be in the next update, I promise!</p><p>Ben and Rey are still super cute though so please enjoy ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chaperones gave the seniors room assignments weeks ago, allowing people to pair up before randomly grouping them together. Rey and Rose, of course, paired up and they were placed in a room with Kaydel and Jannah. Rey is thankful they got grouped together since all of them are friends from model UN. She had a slight fear she’d end up in the same room as Bazine Netal, one of the snotty girls from her class. Bazine is perfectly nice to most people, but she’s one of those people that judges Rey for being a scholarship student. Bazine has never directly targeted Rey, but she’s been known to make a passing comment or two on Rey’s lack of wealth. It’s enough to make Rey feel self-conscious around her, so to not have to spend the next two nights sleeping in the same room is a blessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Holdo hands out room keys and tells anyone interested in skiing to meet her at the lodge cafe at 10:30, they all grab their bags and head to their block of rooms on the third floor. Girls are on one end, boys on the other with the chaperones in the middle. Rey and her friends find theirs and swipe in. It looks cozy and bright with a warm cream color on the walls and cherry wood furniture. The two queen beds are piled high with fluffy pillows and flannel comforters and there’s a perfect view of the mountains out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey drops her duffle bag on the floor and flops onto one of the beds. “I’m about to get the best sleep of my life this weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t start yet,” Rose warns. “We hit the slopes in an hour.” She sets her suitcase down on the bed next to Rey and turns to Kaydel and Jannah. “Have you guys been skiing before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jannah nods. “My family goes to Aspen for a week every winter. I’ve been skiing since I could walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Kaydel agrees, “but while it’s fun and all, it’s not nearly the best part about winter.” She hauls her monogrammed Louis Vuitton suitcase onto her bed. “It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>outfits</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unzips the suitcase and throws the top open, revealing at least six sets of ski gear in varying colors, several cable knit and argyle sweaters, and an assortment of scarves.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Rey gapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaydel beams. “I have a separate bag just for my shoes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would,” Jannah teases as she opens her own suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much cuter</span>
  </em>
  <span> than mine,” Rose marvels, stroking one of Kaydel’s ski jackets. “My parents got me an outfit and boots for Christmas but they’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just planning to rent an outfit,” Rey says, eyeing the baby blue jacket. One of the many perks of having the trip paid for means that the funds extend to rental fees of equipment and gear as well as the room and activities. Rey is thankful because it means she can pocket the money she saved up for the trip and use it for something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaydel makes a face. “Rental clothes always smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No matter how many times they get washed, the B-O stench never comes out.” She starts pulling clothes from her bag. “You can borrow some of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey hesitates. The last thing she wants is for Keydel to think she’s looking for charity. “Kay, you don’t have to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to.” Kaydel looks serious. “I’ve got, like, a week’s worth of clothes in here anyway. There’s no way I’ll wear them all. I just like options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picks out the baby blue coat and a pair of black ski pants and holds them out for Rey. “We’re about the same size, so these should fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kay.” Rey takes them and lies them out on the bed to admire. The outfit is cuter than anything she could probably rent, and the fact that she won’t have to smell like other people’s sweat is a huge plus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock at the door and Jannah, being the closest to it, answers. “Hey, Bazine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stiffens a little as Bazine parades into their room and perches herself on the end of Jannah and Kaydel’s bed. She looks perfect, as usual. She’s got nearly a full face of makeup on and is dripping in designer clothes (Lululemon leggings, Gucci crewneck sweatshirt, and--</span>
  <em>
    <span>are those Gucci boots</span>
  </em>
  <span>?). She falls back onto the bed and dramatically throws her arms over her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god that bus ride was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> long,” Bazine whines. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> stiff from sitting. At least when my family comes up here I get to stretch out in the back of the Rover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks at Rose and rolls her eyes. She doesn’t even know why Bazine is in here. Kaydel and Jannah aren’t close with her and Rose definitely doesn’t like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t so bad,” Jannah says. “I pretty much slept the whole ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” Bazine groans. She sits up and looks over at Rey and Rose before her eyes land on Kaydel’s borrowed outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that your jacket, Kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m letting Rey borrow it,” Kaydel says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine cocks a perfectly arched eyebrow at Rey. “Couldn’t afford your own gear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey grits her teeth. “I don’t ski often. It doesn’t make sense to buy things I’ll barely use when I can rent them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine’s face twists in disgust. “Ugh, I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear clothes strangers have worn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing she doesn’t have to,” Rose bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sneers at Rose. “So, Rey, you looked awfully cozy sitting next to Ben on the bus this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that’s why she’s here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey thinks. It’s no secret to everyone at Coruscant that Bazine is into Ben. Apparently, their families have been close for decades, so she’s been wanting to go out with him since they were young. For three torturous years, Rey had to endure Bazine shamelessly flirting with Ben while she could do nothing more than melt into a puddle every time she got near the guy. Bazine would sit next to him at lunch, touch his arm when he said something funny, pretend he had something in his hair so she could run her hands through it--all while Rey watched from afar, wishing it were her that got to laugh at his jokes, stroke his waves, and be able to be that close to him without falling mute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never did go out with Bazine, though. It always surprised Rey considering how long they’ve known each other and how pretty Bazine is. She’s tall and slender with short, silky black hair and glowing amber eyes. She also has the confidence Rey wishes she had. Bazine isn’t afraid to do anything, and as much as Rey despises her, she can’t help but admire her a little bit for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turns her back to Bazine and starts to unpack. “Um, I mean, not really. The only open seat left was next to him when I got there, so I just--you know--took it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because you showed up late.” Bazine laughs like it’s funny. “You two must have talked for a while then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really none of your business</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey thinks, even though there isn’t much to tell. Still, she’s annoyed at Bazine’s prodding. What gives her the right to think she’s the only person allowed to go after Ben? For years, anytime a girl other than her so much as glanced at him in the hallway, Bazine would be there to scare them off. He doesn’t even go to Coruscant anymore, and yet she’s still here trying to get Rey to back off like she owns him. Surely if he actually is interested in Bazine, he would have asked her out by now, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey doesn’t know exactly what makes her do it. Maybe she’s sick and tired of Bazine thinking she has some sort of claim on Ben, or she’s just finally done dealing with her attitude, but she feels courage surge through her as she turns around to look Bazine in the eye and say, “We did, actually. He offered to teach me how to ski.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not really lying since it’s true (she hopes). She’s just not being totally honest about who made the offer. All Bazine will care about is that Ben is giving Rey a lesson anyway, and Rey hopes it makes her angry enough to go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it does make her angry. She tries to hide it, but Rey notices the slight twitch in her eyebrow and the clench in her jaw. “He did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she wants to look away, Rey forces herself to maintain eye contact. “Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“That’s </span><em><span>so</span></em><span> nice of him.” Bazine’s words are positive, but her tone is the opposite. It’s high-pitched and fake.</span> <span>She collects herself quickly though, because she leans in and, in a low, sultry voice, says,</span> <span>“You know, he taught me once upon a time, too. He’s </span><em><span>very</span></em><span> skilled.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knows she’s only saying it to get under her skin, but her insides still twist at the thought of her and Ben alone together on the slope. She tries her best not to let it show, but can tell she’s failing by the way Bazine smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bazine continues, “I’m sure you guys will have a blast. That is, if you can show up on time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s jaw drops as Bazine turns on her heels and heads for the door. “See you guys later!” she calls out over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her with a loud THUD!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaydel is gaping. “She’s so pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rose adds, and says in a pinched, mocking tone, “‘He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> skilled.’ What a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can only stand there, frozen in her spot. Anxiety begins to replace her sudden bout of bravery and her throat goes dry as she wonders what on earth she’s just gotten herself into. All she wanted to do was have a relaxing weekend with her friends before they all graduated, and now it’s becoming anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true?” Jannah asks Rey. “That Ben is going to teach you how to ski?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sort of?” Rey admits. “Hux told me and Rose that he and Ben want to give us a lesson</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>but part of me thinks it’s just another one of his tricks to get Rose alone and that Ben won’t even show up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we all know Hux will say anything to spend some time with Rose,” Jannah points out and Rose groans. It’s true--during their freshman year, Hux once told Rose the student council meeting had moved from one of the classrooms to the computer lab, and when she got there and noticed it was empty except for him, he tried to kiss her. She kicked him so hard between the legs he couldn’t sit right for a week. “But he normally doesn’t drag Ben into these things. If Hux says Ben’s going, I think he’ll show.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d better,” Rose threatens. “I’m not afraid to whoop his ass. And Hux’s for lying.” She throws in an air kick in for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey hopes it won’t come to that. If Ben bails, not only will it be humiliating, but Bazine will never let her live it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In serious need of a distraction, Rey grabs her toiletry bag and heads for the bathroom. “I’m going to take a quick shower. I’ll meet you guys downstairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes the door behind her and turns on the faucet. While she waits for the water to warm up, she grabs her travel-size bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash out of her bag and sets them on the edge of the tub. She also pulls out her toothbrush and tube of toothpaste and finally gets rid of her horrid morning breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets a good look at herself in the mirror, too, and knows she’s seen better days. Her hair is frizzy and there’s purple bags under her eyes. It’s a wonder Ben could even look at her this morning. If only she hadn’t stayed up so late last night, she might have been able to wake up on time to make herself look somewhat decent. Then again, it’s not like she knew beforehand that Ben was coming. She probably would have still looked like this anyway, but at least she would have been able to hide from him in the back of the bus so he wouldn’t see her. Hopefully the shower will help. She strips down, takes her hair out of it’s messy bun, and steps into the warm flow of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets out of the shower, she uses the hotel hair dryer on her hair because the last thing she wants is it freezing once she goes outside. The room is empty when she leaves the bathroom, so Rey pads over to her bag in just her towel and pulls out a pair of leggings and several long-sleeved shirts to wear under Kaydel’s outfit. She pulls everything on except the jacket and grabs a pair of boots from her bag. They’re Maz’s old ones. Rey likes them because they’re already worn in and a little beat up, so they mold to her feet perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Just as she’s getting ready to go downstairs, Rey spies a familiar bag peeking out of Rose’s suitcase. She’s seen that bag enough times to know it holds Rose’s makeup. Rose has been pestering Rey for years to let her put some on. Rey did let her once. Rose promised she wouldn’t go overboard like Rey has seen many other girls do. Instead, she applied some mascara to Rey’s lashes and brushed a little blush on her cheeks. She finished the look off with a clear lip gloss.</span> <span>Rey remembers looking in the mirror after and seeing a version of herself she isn’t used to seeing. The minimal makeup subtly brought out some of Rey’s features; the mascara drew attention to her long eyelashes and the blush made her freckles pop. The gloss also made her thin lips look plump and pouty. She actually looked </span><em><span>pretty</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Rey wonders if Ben would think she’s pretty if she wore some makeup. She sends a quick text to Rose asking if she can borrow some, and Rose sends back a very elated “YESSSSS!!!” Rey grabs the bag and heads back into the bathroom. She digs through it and pulls out the same products Rose used on her the last time and quickly goes through the motions of applying them all. When she’s done, she studies her reflection. This girl looks totally different from the one this morning. The shower helped wake her up, so her dark circles aren’t as prominent. Her eyes look especially striking with her long lashes and the blush gives her cheeks some much needed color.</span> <span>She looks fresh and alive. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopes it’s enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey makes sure she has her room key tucked away before heading down to the cafe. She carries Kaydel’s coat because she’s already sweating beneath all the layers. When she makes it there, she sees a group of her classmates and the deputy headmistress sitting at a collection of tables in the back corner by the windows. Kaydel and Jannah are chatting away with a few other girls in their class, and Rey spots Rose and Poe seated across from each other at a table by themselves. Both have open seats next to them for her and Finn, who still hasn’t come down yet. Bazine is here, too, looking pristine in all-white ski pants and a jacket with a fur-lined hood. She’s sitting with some of her friends, and Rey vows to keep her eyes trained forward while she makes her way to hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Johnson, how wonderful of you to join us on time,” Holdo says when she sees Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey ducks her head and keeps moving, but she hears Bazine and her friends snicker when she walks past their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She makes it to her friends and takes the seat next to Poe, tossing Kaydel’s jacket over the back of her chair. She notices four muffins on the table, two being eaten by Poe and Rose and two untouched. She takes the blueberry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe smirks at her. “You clean up nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once be serious,” Rose chides. “You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles appreciatively. She takes a chunk out of her muffin and stuffs it in her mouth. “Where’s Finn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should be down soon. Poor bastard got stuck in a room with Hux. Dude’s probably grilling him about what to say to Rosie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me.” Rose points a finger at Rey. “You owe me big time for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sacrifices we make so our friend has a chance at romance, eh?” Poe throws his arm around Rey’s shoulders supportively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey blushes and shoves another huge chunk of muffin past her lips. “It’s just a ski lesson. I doubt it will be romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Au contraire</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Poe challenges, “there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of ways a ski lesson can be romantic. For example--” he clears his throat dramatically “--he might place his hands on you to bend your legs so you’re in the correct stance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s face burns. “Bend my </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe,” Rose sighs, “please stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Poe ignores her and continues. “Maybe you trip a few times and he has to catch you so you don’t fall over. Or maybe you do fall and bring him down with you, and your limbs are all tangled together and you’re struggling to get up, and that’s when you realize your faces are this close--” he holds his pointer finger and his thumb so close together there’s barely any room between them “--and if you move another centimeter towards each other, you’ll be kissing, so you just stare at each other for a while, waiting to see which one of you will move first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is fairly certain she’s as red as a tomato by now. She didn’t think about any of that--the touching--when she agreed to this. She can barely carry a conversation with the guy--what is she going to do when he starts putting his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her? It’s not like she can say, “No thanks!” and just fumble around on the slope while he watches from a few feet away. And it’s not like she doesn’t want him to touch her--to kiss her even. She’s just never experienced any of that before. It’s kind of embarrassing, but Rey spent so much of her time in high school drooling over Ben that she didn’t--and still doesn’t--want to do that with anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, her chest starts to feel tight and she can’t breathe. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. She doesn’t need to learn how to ski. She can just spend the whole weekend inside the lodge. Apparently they have a fantastic spa, so maybe she can spend some of her savings on a facial or--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OW!” Poe’s sudden cry brings Rey back to reality. Poe is clutching his shin and Rose is staring daggers into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>scaring</span>
  </em>
  <span> her,” Rose hisses. Then, in a lower voice, she adds, “Worry about romancing your own boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe lets his shin go and looks at the table. “I don’t think that’s going to happen this weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe actually blushes a little, which surprises Rey. Before Finn, Poe had his fair share of hookups and had no problem dishing details, but he’s awfully bashful when it comes to Finn. He must really be smitten. “I’m not sure if we’re willing to risk it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The girls exchange a</span> <span>glance, and Rey sees regret in Rose’s eyes. Sometimes they forget Finn and Poe are keeping their relationship on the down low until after graduation. There really isn’t anyone openly “out” at school, and they certainly don’t want to be the first. It opens the door to all kinds of questions and comments neither of them want to deal with. Poe and Finn officially started dating over the summer, so they had time to enjoy each other’s company before the term started. Rey can’t imagine it’s easy hiding something like that every day.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grips Poe’s hand in reassurance. “We’ll find a way for you guys to get some alone time, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe squeezes her hand back. “Speaking of alone time, here come your instructors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief is the first thing she feels when she sees Ben--because he came, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span>--but it’s followed swiftly by panic because oh god, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> came and now she has to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spend time with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s walking over with Hux. Both are dressed entirely in black ski gear, and Rey has to admit that black looks very good on Ben. Very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. He’s carrying his own skis and helmet because of course as an instructor he would have his own equipment. He hasn’t seen her yet because he’s busy saying something to Hux, but his friend eventually points her table out and his eyes are on her. His lips curl into a small smile and she really hopes she’s smiling back and not just gawking like an idiot. He and Hux are walking towards them then, and her heart starts pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is suddenly self-conscious about her appearance for a different reason. What if Ben notices the makeup and thinks she’s trying too hard? It’s not like they’re about to go on a date or anything. He’s probably just being a good friend to Hux by keeping Rose’s best friend company so he can spend time with her. Oh god--if he notices, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> might think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> might think it’s a date. She wishes she could run upstairs and wipe it all off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s too late. Suddenly, they’re both standing here and Ben’s looking at her. She thinks he says hi, but she’s too petrified to speak, so she gives him a small smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is going to be a disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s so worried about trying to remain calm in front of Ben that she didn’t even notice Finn came over until he’s moving to sit in the chair across from her. He grabs the last muffin on the table and shoves half of it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux completely ignores everyone else at the table and keeps all his attention on Rose. “Are you ready for your lesson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” Rose says through a fake smile and clenched teeth. “I just hope you’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be anything but,” Hux declares. “Same with Ben here. We’re the epitome of professional. You’re in excellent hands.” Hux wiggles his flaming red eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe and Finn look like they’re trying very hard not to laugh. Rose rolls her eyes and Rey tries hard to think about anything but Ben’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Holdo claps to get everyone’s attention and they all turn to look at the deputy. “It’s time to head out to the slope,” she announces. “For those of you renting equipment, I’ll be taking you over to the shop where you can get fitted. Everyone who brought their own may feel free to suit up themselves. After you’re all geared up, you have free reign of the slope until one o’clock. Please meet me back here at that time and I’ll be taking you to lunch. Have fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone starts moving. Poe and Finn get up and start walking towards the group going to the shop, and Rey and Rose linger by Ben and Hux for instruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll meet you guys at the chair lift after you get your equipment,” Ben says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless, of course you’re in need of some assistance getting fitted,” Hux offers. “I’d be more than happy to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Rose says quickly. “We can manage. We’ll just meet you over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns swiftly to follow Finn and Poe without another word. Hux sighs longingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feisty one, isn’t she?” he comments before stalking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just Ben and Rey left then. She wants to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to him, because she wants him to know that--underneath all the nerves--she’s excited that he’s going to be teaching her, that she’s looking forward to it. But before she has a chance, Bazine is rushing towards him and throws her arms around his neck. “Benny! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey clenches her jaw. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stumbles back, clearly caught off-guard. It takes him a second to return her hug. “Uh, good to see you too Bazine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unwinds her arms and looks hopefully up at him. “You and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go down the slope together today. It’s our tradition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they have a tradition</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey thinks. Great. Now she’s going to have to deal with Bazine trying to whisk Ben away on the slope while Rey tries not to fall on her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we already went down during Christmas,” Ben explains, “and I promised I’d give Rey a lesson, so maybe we can just wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Judging by the look of shock on Bazine’s face, she was not expecting that response. Rey just gapes. Did he actually just pick her over Bazine? Hardly anyone says no to her without her making a full blown scene.</span> <span>She once threw a fit in class when Mr. Kenobi told her to put her phone away during a test. Rey can only imagine what dramatic nonsense is about to go down.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She braces for the worst, but Bazine just smiles sweetly and says, “Of course, Benny! We have all weekend. Hope you two have lots of fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She skips away cheerfully, and Rey stares after her in confusion. She was expecting Bazine to put up more of a fight. Why didn’t she? But as much as it bothers Rey, she doesn’t have time to think about why Bazine didn’t have a complete meltdown. The group is leaving, and if she falls behind Holdo will have her head. “Um, see you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nods. “See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to leave, but she calls out, “Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her, eyes searching, and before she can chicken out, she says, “I’m really excited. For the lesson, I mean. I’ve always wanted to learn how to ski, and I really appreciate that you’re offering to teach me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart is beating a million miles a minute and she hopes she didn’t say too much, say the wrong thing. But she knows she said exactly the right thing when he smiles so big his eyes wrinkle at the corners just the way she likes. “It’s my pleasure. We’re gonna have fun, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Rey beams at him, feeling like if she wasn’t being weighed down by all these layers she would positively just float away. She tells him goodbye and turns to go, but as she does, she catches Bazine’s eye, and the look she’s giving Rey is anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love writing these two, truly 🥰</p><p>Also, we hate Bazine.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you're thinking so far in the comments!</p><p>Please leave a kudos ❤️</p><p>Come follow me on Twitter @princesskaits!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>